


My Darling, My Queen

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Gags, Humor, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Canon, Riding Crops, Shoujo-ai, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, Yuri, god is dead and we killed him with this smutty teeth-rotting sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: For the two years they have been dating in secret – regardless of her father’s wishes – Haru’s relationship with Makoto was loving, and anythingbutvanilla.





	My Darling, My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, to think that there’s such little work of this pair, lol
> 
> Yeah, it’s been some time since I’ve wrote a smutfic that didn’t involve a hetero pair, and after feeling sick to my stomach over something’s I’ve read, I decided to expunge the vomit with some good-old fashioned lesbian kinky smut.
> 
> …yes, the lolicon and shotacon to which age is barely a factor has standards. Let _that_ sink in for a moment.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this Haru/Makoto fanfic! There’s barely any material of this compared to all the yaoi pairings, so I’d figured it would be nice to tackle this subject. Cheers!
> 
> Also, the fic is set in November 22nd, 2015, and Haru and Makoto are both 16/17.

The beginning of Haru Okumura’s relationship with a certain Makoto Niijima gave the heiress an insight into a world free of loveless, politically-charged marriages and the droll atmosphere surrounding corporate monarchy. In Layman’s Terms, it gave her insight into true love.

Naturally, it started out as a friendship. Haru Okumura was enjoying her first year of Shujin High School (to which the heiress openly insisted that she go to a public school than a well-to-do high school; she had to fight for that right) and ended up encountering a particularly shy young woman with a Buchimaru-kun plushy in her purse. The two came to bond rather quickly, and soon enough, Haru found her first – and, for a while, only – friend.

Naturally, as the friendship between the young girls continued throughout her first year of high school, Haru began revealing tidbits of her relationship that she initially felt reserved to keep: her being the heiress to the multi-billion Okumura Foods, being forced into an arranged marriage against her will with a man who can only be described as a misogynistic sadist, and all the miseries that contradict the romantic ideals of being at the top of the world. Just because you’re rich out of the rear – pardon her French – doesn’t mean you’re necessarily free from society’s slavery.

Makoto, soon enough, ended up opening her own issues: her deceased father, her mother dying in childbirth, her desire to become a police officer and her estranged relationship with her older sister… life has proven to be incredibly difficult to Makoto, with the red-eyed teenager having just beaten her nyctophobia – or, at least, oppressed her fear enough that pitch blackness no longer paralyzed her.

Somewhere along the line – in what Haru debates to this day whether it was folly or not – she brought up love between two girls.

With Japan not allowing same-sex marriage and her arranged marriage with Sugimura, Haru was hard pressed to rationalize why she came to _that_ conclusion. But as it turns out, Makoto was on the bisexual side of the LGBTQ+ spectrum as she was, and sometime, somewhere along the line, she garnered enough courage to give her a goodbye kiss on their last day of first-year high school.

From that point onwards, Haru and Makoto have been happily dating in secret.

Even though Sae gave her ubiquitous approval of the relationship, she knew that if her father ever caught wind – stubborn, ambitious old fool he was – the relationship would be severed to a degree of Haru being forcibly relocated to a whole new prefecture, likely with a school-ending lawsuit for “allowing” such “corruption” to happen. But she genuinely loved her Mako-chan, and even if it means risking life and limb, _nothing_ would effectively halt her from doing as her heart desired.

November 22nd, 2015. Here she was in her own penthouse room, eagerly reading her own set of yuri manga that she’s all too fond of. Strawberry Panic, was it? It was quite a light-hearted series for such a contemplative and solemn genre.

Yet, the romantic ideal of two girls falling in love without a care in the world was infinitely more attractive than glancing at her disgustingly ornate gold-and-silver ring, one that Sugimura’s clan put a lot of investment into the likely-million-dollar ring. All flash, yet no substance; no amount of lavishness could convince her otherwise that this wasn’t a cold, hard grab for power as it’s always been, and Haru’s always questioned whether she should voice her concerns regarding her father’s ambitious ways.

Damn fool. She loved him so dearly, but there were lines in the sand.

Of course, just like the peculiar yuri manga she was reading, Haru reminded herself that there were always opportunities to divert your concern from the dreary world of corporate politics and just fool around as a happy, joyous couple in love. As Haru’s ears perked at the sound of light-pitched, almost-orgasmic whimpers from down the hallway – to which Haru was thankful she dismissed her staff earlier, whom have been doing a great job at helping her relationship be a secret – Haru gave a small devious smile, and put her manga to the wayside.

After all, just because it wasn’t pure love didn’t mean it should be pure sexually.

Haru – rubbing her thighs together upon hearing the indignant whimpers resounding from the doorway – was quite surprised that Makoto’s sexual masochism nicely balanced out her own sexual sadism. That isn’t to say Haru was a sadist everywhere else nor was Makoto was a masochist in all aspects. Quite the opposite; even so, the couple’s relationship has seen some… _interesting_ explorations of the flesh with rope and leather, so to speak.

The quivering knock on the door snapped Haru out of her reverie.

“M-Mistress Haru… c-can I come in, please…?”

The way her voice quivered was simply _delightful._ As Haru crossed her legs together – ignoring the tingling feeling in her nether regions – she couldn’t help but smile deviously upon remembering poor Makoto’s been pent up on an orgasm for a week. But she’ll get her reward. Oh, she’ll get it soon enough.

Sooner. Possibly later.

“Why, since you asked so nicely…” Haru murmured in a light – but uncharacteristically low contralto – voice, giggling a bit all the while. “Yes. You may come in, my darling slave.~”

Makoto didn’t waste any time opening the door.

And God, did she look _gorgeous._ In hindsight, when Haru was literally stealing the hearts of criminals in the adventure of her life, she would recall that Makoto was a bit younger, a bit shorter, but no less beautiful. Her perky, small chest and cute ass was on full display, being completely naked save for the chastity belt tightly – and _extremely_ firmly – putting just enough pressure to make orgasm a thousand times more difficult. The anal plug’s vibrations in her loose rectum only further tensed the young girl’s ecstasy, Makoto whimpering meekly as a hot-red blush creeped to her chest and her nether regions. Her heart was figuratively going at a thousand miles an hour.

Taking in a deep breath as her heart, quite literally, pounded with _primal_ ecstasy, the underaged Student Council President whimpered softly, quivering with extra step she took.

“M-Mistress Haru…” Makoto croaked; tears not of fear, but ecstasy and overstimulation, were present in her eyes. _“P-Please take it off._ I-I need to – “

“Come? Spatter your filthy liquids everywhere?~”

Haru’s dangerously low voice shouldn’t have made Makoto drip a little, but it did.

Her quickly – and blindingly, because _God_ she was so quick – wrapping behind her captive lover and sinking her teeth into her nape almost made her orgasm outright.

 _“A-Aah! Haa!”_ Makoto squealed indignantly as she felt the dominant female sink her teeth into her neck, her soft hands proceeding to tweak Makoto’s fully erect nipples. Makoto began wailing loudly, and quite frankly, it was nothing short but a miracle that nobody could hear them.

“Aww… do you truly wish to be fucked so bad?~” Haru cooed into her lips, softly caressing the brunette’s underdeveloped teenage breasts. “Because you know I’d be more than happy to fuck you silly.~”

“Aaa – omi _god_ – “ Makoto wailed loudly, the touch made her fluids pent up within her belt-oppressed folds, crying tears of overstimulation. _“Please…! P-Please I – aaah…!~”_

“Hmmm… that’s a sound you don’t here too often.~” Haru murmured. In her state of utter, primal arousal, Makoto couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or honest.

Regardless, she didn’t even have the _time_ to process these thoughts, let alone the physical manpower. She was soon pushed onto her back on the bed, her hickey still as obvious as day, hiccupping and sobbing in pure _want_ and _need._ She prayed to whatever deity above that her lover – tonight, her Mistress – would absolve her of this ungodly desire pulsating within her.

And Haru was more than happy to oblige, if her softly pressing her lips unto Makoto’s wasn’t evidence enough.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Despite being something of a torridly-minded person in secret, Makoto tried to not let her own sexual life interfere with her matters as Shujin Academy’s Student Council President. This, in all honestly, was far easier said than done: with the chastity belts and vibrators virtually keeping her on edge 24/7, she _really_ had to get back at Haru one of those days for making her keep her cool, calm façade from cracking so bloody _difficult._ She hasn’t exactly forgiven Haru for setting the anal plug’s vibration to _9_ during an important lecture from Mr. Ushimaru. Makoto still didn’t know why she deserved that painful moment of orgasm denial and that chalk piece straight to the _fragging face._

Still, times like these, _nights_ like these – with how occasional these moments are, what with Haru rather deviously drawing out her moment of respite as long as humanly possible – it finally gave Makoto a chance to go hog wild on her carnal desires. Her folds were already slick with her own juices after all, so what would be a better way to cash in on that bit than let it be stimulated by a beautiful heiress?

Granted, she would admittedly prefer if she wasn’t so tightly bound at this moment.

Being tied in a reverse-y position kind of does that. She was now completely naked – the chastity belt having been ejected from the picture, thank _God_ – and now she was more than ready to accept her punishment from a particularly devious mistress and lover of hers. The ballgag harness with a red wiffle ball and black straps matched nicely with her own rough, black choker, as if to symbolize her “belonging” to Haru. If anything else, the slave collar was purely symbolic and for roleplay reasons; this _was_ as healthy and happy sexual relationship, after all.

Regardless, as she struggled a bit – what with her arms tied up to the ceiling and her legs spread wide apart – she had to try her best to ignore the outright fucking _painful_ sensation in her nether regions, the pulsating, hormonal desires _oozing_ from her slick folds alone. It was really hard not to begin crying a bit with her estrogen meters off of the charts, but thankfully, the vibrating anal plug and removal of the chastity belt has done _some_ favors in helping her relax a bit.

Not that it’ll help much in the upcoming moments or so.

The door to the bathroom slowly creaked open, and with it, the sound of high heels clacking onto the floor – the tempo was rather awkward too, as if the heels were a tad bit too big for somebody like Haru Okumura. Then again, you don’t _usually_ see teenager-sized dominatrix high heels in the sex store.

Regardless, Haru was looking to be a brilliant blending of adorable and _holyfuckingshitthatssexy_. The fact that a pink-and-white breastless corset and white elbow gloves and stockings made no effort in hiding her ample – or at least amp _ler_ compared to Makoto – chest and slick nether regions only made the S &M eye candy all the more tantalizing to glance at. Also, _oh my fucking God, was that lipstick she was wearing?_

Little things like _that_ is why Makoto keeps coming back for more.

“Well now, I can see you’re taking in the sights rather intricately, are you?” Haru purred lowly, unusually for such a high-pitched young lady. “I take it you would like to be pleasured, do you not?~”

As the dominant teenager continued to slowly pace down the bedroom floor, Makoto glanced over to her left hand (Haru was a southpaw)1 to see a riding crop in her hand, having not been as obvious as she would’ve desires. Haru paused in the midst of her sultry approach, before glancing tenderly at her eyes.

“Mako-chan,” Haru went back to her normal, high-pitched softness, breaking character for a moment. “You remember the non-verbal safeword, yes?”

Of course she did; Makoto would be hard pressed to recall a session where a gag _hasn’t_ been used, given Haru’s love for the particular sexual device. Raising her head upwards, she gave the bell tied to the ceiling from where she was bound a light jingle; two jingles to the left meant green light, two to the right meant red light. One back and forth meant yellow.

“Heehee, was just testing you, love,” Haru walked up to her girlfriend and gave a loving peck on Makoto’s cheeks, causing her to light up like a Christmas tree. Shyly glancing away, Makoto squeaked indignantly as Haru’s tender lips sent shudders throughout her body.

There was _another_ thing sending shudders through her body: Haru’s riding crop.

Gasping on instinct, Makoto was quick to realize that the riding crop length was intentionally rubbing through her folds and teasing her clit. Taking a sharp breath as the pleasure began to overwhelm her, Makoto whimpered and wailed loudly as she felt her soft folds continuously pushed and pulled apart by the riding crop, tears of ecstasy and a beet-red complexion returning to her like a dream.

“Heehee…” Haru gazed tenderly at her sexually-masochistic partner, “ I _know_ you want, this, you dirty girl…”

Suddenly, the riding crop was removed to give her thigh a quick slap, evoking a high-pitched squeak from the submissive teenager.

“But,” Haru winked playfully. “I know you _need_ this more, do you?~”

The two jingles to the left was all Haru needed to know. Soon enough, at an almost rhythmical pace, Haru’s riding crop has been hitting Makoto’s white, milky flesh with one note at a time. And she couldn’t get enough of it.

With each and every connection of skin and leather, Makoto let look an indignant – almost pitiful – whimper that escaped her gagged lips, euphoria continuing to grasp at her mind as Haru’s riding crop continued to move at its pace. It left nothing sacred, making sure it has marker her chest, her ass, her thighs – nothing was exempt from punishment as far as Haru was concerned, as Makoto couldn’t enjoy it any more than she could right now.

Somewhere along the line – after what seemed to be minutes upon minutes of this delicious punishment – Haru outright dropped the riding crop and began sliding her fingers into Makoto’s folds, pulsating at a speedy pace as Haru’s two fingers met with the inner walls of Makoto’s entrance.

Buckling and whimpering loudly as she felt the fingers continue to pulsate within her, Makoto gave a needy mewl as she felt herself instinctually slide herself onto Haru’s two digits – or rather when she had leg leeway to do so, given how her lower body was spread apart with rope. Regardless, the fingering swept Makoto like a tidal wave of emotion, and before long, she gave a mewling cry before messily coming onto Haru’s left hand.

Glancing over upon the sticky, clear mess enveloping her fingers, Haru giggled mischievously, before wiping the greasy condiments on Makoto’s left leg. Makoto – even in her dazed, aroused and desperate state of mood – gave an unapproving mewl upon having her fluids intentionally wiped on her leg.

“Okay, okay, don’t give me that look,” Haru, slightly out of character for a brief moment, giggled before resuming her cool façade. “But even then, I think I know just the thing to help make up for that.~”

Not wasting any further time, Haru went to work, moving towards the bathroom. Makoto only cocked an eyebrow in curiosity whom – even in her fuzzy state of mind – had to wonder just what she had in mind to bring a pause to the blissful moment at hand. Upon waiting a few moments, Haru would answer that very question and step into the scene with an audacious grin, and a very important item in her hands.

“Do you remember _this,_ Mako-chan?~”

Makoto’s eyes widened upon seeing a rubber strap-on with fake testicles, all with a nub meant to pleasure the user as well. The purple rubber shined in the bedroom light, while Makoto – always the bashful one – squeaked indignantly as she turned away. But along with that embarrassment, Makoto felt another tingle rush her nether regions.

“Heehee. Oh come on, you _know_ you’ll enjoy it.~” As embarrassed as Makoto would be normally, as it stands, she was already to hormonal once more to actually _object_ to that claim. Any doubts one might have had to dubious consent was immediately tossed out of the window with another two rings to the left; Haru was given the green light.

Now wasting any further time, Haru secured the mammoth device over her groinal region, giving a happy sigh upon feeling the nub slide a bit into her folds. With the fake phallic device in her hand, Haru gave a moment to circle around her lover before caressing her stomach from behind, getting in position for a good fornication.

Shuddering upon feeling her lover’s touch – glove notwithstanding – Haru leaned over to give her lover a quick peck.

“Just ring the bell twice to the right when you want to stop,” Haru smiled at her lover, breaking character once more. “Okay, Mako-chan?”

Makoto nervously nodded, throwing any pretense Haru had out of the window. Without a moment to waste, Haru slid her fake phallus into Makoto’s folds, the six-foot inch penis gently accommodating the teenaged girl’s entrance.

This wasn’t their first rodeo with phallic objects, simply put.

Gasping and wailing loudly, Makoto felt tears of arousal build up as her face turned beet red once more. Moaning loudly in delight upon feeling Haru’s phallus touch her walls, she instinctually began pushing back onto the phallus, _very_ much to her Mistress’s delight.

“Awww, are you really that desperate for pleasure, you dirty girl?~” Haru cooed gently, her own pleasure amplifying from the nub. “I’d be happy to fuck you dry, if you want.~”

With Makoto’s needy moans and Haru’s increasing pleasure from the strap-on’s nub, the dominant teenager quickly began to speed up. As the phallus continued to rub gently against her lover’s clit and walls, Makoto’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, rendered breathless despite the airholes from the wiffle ballgag, her loud wails and whimpers bellying the sheer _pleasure_ she was garnering from this – not because it was too soft, but because it _completely_ underestimated how much satisfaction she was gaining from Haru fucking her like _this._

Invariably, both lovers began to reach their climax with each push; Haru’s voice quivered with arousal as she continued to push into her lover, while Makoto – teary-eyed and all – was completely lost in her own haze and arousal. Both dominant and submissive continued to enjoy this carnal pleasure, before both lovers came messily, Makoto’s fluids once again seeping onto a foreign object.

Without wasting a moment too soon, Haru undid the ballgag harness and messily began to tongue-wrestle with her girlfriend, completely enraptured in bliss as Makoto continued to soak the foreign phallus.

* * *

“You know, seeing you with that ring never ceases to bother me.”

“I’m sorry?” Haru shot up from her bed, whom she was apparently cuddling with an equally-naked Makoto. They had time to get dressed tomorrow, anyway. “…well, I’m certainly not offended. I never wanted to be married in the first place.”

“I get that,” Makoto sighed to herself. “I mean… I know how rough you have it. How rough _we_ have it. With this secret relationship and all.”

In a rare moment of tenderness in a sea of passion, Makoto’s hands locked with Haru’s as she drew her lover into a surprisingly-chaste kiss. It was Haru’s turn to be beet red, and she bashfully looked away – a reaction rather unbefitting of the one who wears the pants.

“M-Mako-chan…” Haru squeaked. “Y-You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of _course_ I did,” Makoto smiled gently. “No bloody ring should symbolize your fate.”

Haru took into consideration what Makoto said before passionately kissing her right back, the two teenaged girls lovingly fondling each other in the late-night glow.

Later that morning, Haru would “accidentally” lose her engagement ring. Her father and Sugimura would chew her out for it, but oh was it so worth it.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Ye, Haru shagged Makomako
> 
> Well, this has been another addition to my repertoire. Seeya next time, ya bloody sinners
> 
> 1  \- I like to think that Haru is a southpaw. What? Southpaws are cool!


End file.
